Viens la mort pour la supplication de la vie
by eternamm
Summary: one-shot Lily vie ses deux dernières minutes sur terre… Et elle supplie -- par tous les Dieux, protégez-le…


**_Viens la mort pour la supplication de la vie   
_**  
Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, excepter cette vision des choses!  
  
Résum : Lily vie ses deux minutes sur terre... Et elle supplie -- par tous les Dieux, protégez-le...

Mots de l'auteur : J'ai un live journal maintenant, si vous voulez savoir comment avance ma fic, aller faire un tour dessus, ou juste pour me connaitre un peu mieux... l'add est sur mon profil, ff.net prend pas les add sur les fic, anti publicité j'imagine...  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
« Lily!! _Il_ est là!! Va chercher Harry!! Part!! Vite!! »  
  
D'un coup vif, je tourne ma tête, je vois mon mari, mon amour qui se tien debout, sa main droite crispée sur sa baguette, les yeux plissé. Il me jette à peine un regard, mais a travers cet océan, je peu lire ton son amour, le même amour que je lui porte, un amour infini, qui traversera le temps. Je me lève, il me semble que cela me prend une éternité 'plus vite Lily, plus vite!' mon esprit me cri cette litanie. Je sens mon cœur se serrer douloureusement dans ma poitrine, la tasse que je tenais dans mes mains quelques secondes paisibles auparavant tombe et se casse en morceaux sur le plancher de bois qui recouvre mon salon. Se bruit, alors que je commence à réduire rapidement la distance qui me sépare des escaliers résonne sans fin dans mes oreilles.  
  
Ma vie vient de subir le même sort que cette tasse thé qui est tombé... Alors que le bruit de vaisselles cassé résonnent encore dans mes oreilles, me torturant, j'entends la porte s'ouvrir à toute volée. Mon pied se pose enfin sur la première marche, je ne prend la peine de me retourné, je sais que je n'aurais plus le courage de partir, mais je ferme les yeux un instant et commencent à gravir les marche, en ouvrant les paupière, tout se qui me vient à l'esprit est que le haut de l'escalier me semble étrangement loin.  
  
Un bruit étouffé arrive alors jusqu'à moi, un bruit familier, un bruit que j'entends maintenant depuis un an : Mon ange vient de se réveiller, au milieu du rire effrayant de Voldemort, mon petit ange me faire parvenir ses cris perçant et effrayer. Une nouvelle flamme s'empare de mon corps, avec l'énergie du désespoir, je finis de monter les dernières marches et franchit les quelques pas qui me sépare de mon petit bout de chou. Mes yeux se remplissent de larmes, mon petit monstre aux yeux vert, mon futur fauteur de trouble aux cheveux en bataille. Le temps semble s'arrêter, je vois comme au ralentit ma main se baisser sur ses petits bras potelés qui semble être figer dans l'air du temps, mes larmes coulent sans que je puisse les arrêter, une d'entre elle va s'écraser contre sa petite peau pâle, ses yeux grand ouvert, vif et intelligent sont poser sur moi, semblant me souffler tout leur amour et toute sa confiance.  
  
Entre mes pleurs, je lui souris faiblement ' Je te donnerais ma vie pour que tu puisses vivre mon ange... Je t'aime tellement, maman ne te quittera pas mon chéri, jamais... Si je dois me sacrifier pour toi, je le ferais, si je pouvais te garantir une vie descente, je ferais tout mon petit amour' La vitesse du temps reprend, j'entends un cri, un hurlement, mon cœur se déchire, je prends rapidement mon petit ange aux cheveux noir dans mes bras, le serrant contre mon cœur en fermant les yeux... Son père, mon mari, mon âme-sœur, le seul que j'ai jamais aimé, mon James viens de rendre l'âme, je le sais, mon cœur me souffle au travers de ses battement effréné. Je ferme la porte d'un sort, je cours vers la fenêtre en priant silencieusement tous les Dieux pour que mon bébé survivre, pour qu'il ne souffre pas, pour qu'il ne souffre jamais.  
  
Trop tard... Un rire sec, un rire effroyable résonne, des pas lourds montent l'escalier, _il_ est la... J'ouvre la fenêtre d'un coup sec. Oh mon petit ange, maman est la, ne pleure plus, tu vivras mon bébé! Par tous les Dieux, tu vivras mon petit Harry!  
  
La porte explose, projetant des copeaux de bois partout autour de moi, je me retourne rapidement, présentant mon dos à la porte. J'embrasse son front, les yeux fermer, les larmes tombant sur son petit front, lui transmettant tout mon amour, ma vie et mon âme s'il le faut, ma magie et mes espoirs, je lui donne tout ce que je peu et lui murmure que je l'aime, que je serais toujours la pour lui. Je le dépose rapidement sur le sol, et tourne mon regard vers _lui_, une haine indéfinissable dans mes yeux.  
  
Je l'entends m'insulter, m'ordonner de me pousser, mais je ne bouge pas, ma dernière chance est la supplication, je lui donnerais tout pour qu'il le laisse vivre... Il éclate de rire, mais je n'abandonnerais pas, pour toi mon amour et pour toi mon petit ange, je ferais tout. Des larmes embrouillent ma vu, je n'y vois plus, mais j'arrive à distinguer un mouvement de baguette, le rire s'intensifie et un éclair vert fonce vers moi, un son étouffer sort de ma gorge, j'ai failli à ma mission, mon petit bébé va mourir, il ne vivra plus. Il ne me reste qu'une seconde je le sais, je le sens... Mes dernières pensées vont vers mon petit bout de chou, mon petit ange. Oh! Merlin, je vous en prit, je vous en supplie, laissé le vivre, sur ma magie, sur ma vie, sur mon amour, laisser le vivre, je vous en prit. Au revoir mon petit ange, on se reverra, je serrai toujours là, dans ton petit cœur, mais je vous en prit Merlin, laisser mon petit ange survivre, arrêter ce monstre et laisser mon petit Harry en vie... J'arrive James, d'où tu es, protège notre petit ange, notre petit Harry, fait ce que tu veux, mais protège-le, par tous les Dieux, protège-le...  
  
C'est la fin... **Mais protégez-le, je vous en pris**...


End file.
